


The Ghost of Future X-mas

by purgatorys_fallen_angel (too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc)



Series: Adventkalender2019 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventskalender, Art, Christmas, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt No Comfort, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc/pseuds/purgatorys_fallen_angel
Summary: Castiel meets the ghost of Christmas yet to come.
Series: Adventkalender2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560574
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Ghost of Future X-mas

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for notfunnydean's SPN Adventcalender 2019  
> Prompt: Day 7: Ghost of Future X-mas


End file.
